Love is Forever, Literally For Them
by xpaauloomg
Summary: One-shots. You read and review, I upload more chapters, got that? Minor cussing.
1. Study Buddy

**There's a lot of stories of sets of one-shots of Ethan and Sarah.  
So I thought I would make one c:  
lol. whaaale. here you go!  
Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV, all rights belong to Teletoon and Disney.**

"Thanks Ethan, I owe you tons!" The petite blonde turned the corner, but not before spinning around, smiling and waving flirtatiously at the brown haired, browned eye boy standing at his opened locker.

"Who was that babe-a-licious girl?" Benny walked up behind Ethan, staring after the girl.

"Her name's Hayley. She just moved here, and she asked me for help on her algebra homework, I have the same class with her."

"By the way she looks at you, you guys might just be _more _than just 'study buddies'," Benny winked.

At that moment, Sarah Fox towards that corner, hearing all of what Benny said. Something inside of her, boiled as she continued to listen to their conversation.

"I mean, she's really pretty, but.. I'm a dork, and look at her. Her bright blonde hair, those beautiful brown eyes, those.. lucious.. lips.." Ethan's voice trailed off as he fell onto his locker, almost stumbling to the ground if the tall spellcaster didn't catch him in time.

"DUDE, ETHAN." He jolted up, standing up straight again. "If someone like her would talk to you, it's totally obviously she likes you too."

Walking two steps back, Sarah held back the tears that were threatening to fall. _Ethan doesn't like her.. does he? Please, Lord, please no.. _she thought, as she walked to her next class.

_**After Sarah left, still with Ethan and Benny.**_

"I don't like her. I like Sarah, you know that", Ethan replied, closing his locker.

"I know, but this girl is into you!"

"I already planned to ask Sarah out this Friday though, I'm finally going to have the courage to ask her."

"Well, good luck with that. If you get rejected, you'll still have Hayley."

Ethan glared at Benny and smacked him in the stomach before he walked off to History.

_**Friday night.**_

Sarah shut the door as Mr. and Mrs. Morgan walked out the door.

"So.. Ethan. What do you want to do now?"

Jane was at her friend's house so it was just her and Ethan. Perfect, Sarah was planning to tell Ethan how she feels about him.

"Uhm, this girl from my algebra class named Hayley," He smiled at her name, which made Sarah clench her hands into fists. "Asked me to help her catch up with the algebra lessons she missed this semester. She needs the information for the finals coming up next month."

_Ring, ring. _As the doorbell rang, Ethan's face lit up.

"That must be her!" He ran to the door, leaving Sarah standing in the kitchen, steam coming out of her ears.

"Hey cutie!" Hayley grinned, hugging the blushing geek.

"Uh, hi Hayley." He shot her his famous lop-sided smile, causing her to giggle.

"So, ready to hit the books?"

"Of course! Sarah, I'll be upstairs ok?"

"Alright," Sarah said through gritted teeth.

_**A few hours later.**_

"Awh, look, Ethan. Thanks so much for the help, I would love to stay longer but my parents said I had to be home by 10." Hayley checked her watch as she packed her books into her green Jansport backpack.

"Oh, that's alright. Same time next week?" Ethan asked hopefully, in much to Sarah's dismay.

"How can I say no to that smile?" She laughed. "See you on Monday."

As Hayley walked out the door, she gave Ethan a peck on the cheek before sprinting to her car and drove away, smiling at the stunned boy in the doorway.

_**10:30, Ethan Morgan's kitchen.**_

"Hey.. Sarah? Could I ask you a question?"

Sarah shook her head and turned around from the fridge. "What? You're going to ask me how to ask out Hayley? You're going to ask me to talk to Hayley to see if she's interested in you? Not happening."

Ethan jumped at the tone of his babysitter's – I mean, _Jane's _babysitter's, even though Jane's not here and technically she was babysitting him right now - voice.

"What are you talking about?..."

"Ethan, seriously? Are you that clueless? For a nerd, you don't catch on things too fast. Hayley is totally fucking into you. Can't you see that in a couple of weeks of you two hanging out with each other, you guys will be going on dates, not study dates anymore. Pecks on the cheek when she leaves? It'll be on the lips sooner or later. Next thing you know, she's going to start-"

"Wait," Ethan interrupted her, a smirk playing on his lips. "Are you jealous..of Hayley?"

"What, no. Of course not." Sarah turned red.

"Hayley's just a friend. And only, a friend. She's a natural flirt, I can tell. She has a boyfriend anyways."

Sarah laughed nervously, embarrassed. "But then why did I hear you ask her if she wanted to go out with you?"

She started playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I was practicing. She said if I help her with homework she's help me with confidence."

"Practicing.. for what exactly?"

Ethan laughed. "Sarah, will you go out with me?"

Sarah's eyes widened as Ethan said that, also when he started to make his way over to her, grabbing her hands.

That's when she did it.

She kissed him.

Full on the lips.

He kissed back, smiling through the kiss.

They pulled away, as Ethan was starting to lose air.

"Wow," she whispered, looking into his chocolate orbs.

"This is _so _better than a peck on the cheek." Another lop-sided smile.

Sarah giggled.

**Awkward.**

**Aha, lol. Review? (:**


	2. Shining Star

**Ethan's POV**

What would you do if you walked downstairs of your house and you see a naked tree in the middle of your living room and a pile of leaves at the feet of it?

I almost fell down the stairs. Nice huh?

"Hey honey! You know that Japanese party we went to on Friday? Well, they do this Star Festival where every year where you hang up wishes and that it'll come true in the year!"

Oh. Of course. It's gotten to this. It's gotten to them bringing their dates home.

"And we invited your friends over to join us! Sarah Benny, Rory, and Erica?"

"WHAT?"

Great. Another way to embarrass myself in front of my friends

_**An hour later, still**_** Ethan's POV**

As I reread my wish, Rory walked up to me, scaring the socks off of me.

"Dude! Don't. Do. That."

"Haha. Sorry! I just wanted to ask you where your wish was?" He grinned that stupid grin of his.

"Uhm well.." I covered my strip of paper. I saw Sarah just sitting on the couch, telling Erica that she should at least try to participate. "Sarah! What did _you_ wish for?"

"Stop the temptations I'm having. Vampirism."

"That's all?" I thought she wanted something more.

Erica stood next to me and whispered in my ear, "Nah. She wants to become a famous singer."

Sarah blushed. I smiled.

"Then wish for that!" I said, stepping closer to her.

"You see, I just want to practice on my voice.. and get there on my own. Not from a wish you tie on a tree all year." She motioned over the bare tree in the middle of the room. "If that happened, I'd be mad.

_Mad? She's sweet. _I thought, with a small smile.

"Come on Ethan! Let's have some dinner!" Benny smiled, like food was the only thing left.

"I'm coming!" I walked over to the doorway to the kitchen, a voice stopping me from proceeding though.

"What? No wish?" Sarah asked, an eyebrow raising.

"Nope!"

_Turn a wish into a goal... and put it inside your heart._

"Sarah?"

She looked straight into my eyes. "Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

_Please make this love come true._

* * *

**A little one-shot I got based on a book I'm reading .(:**

**Hope you liked it, it was.. eh.**

**Review? c:**


	3. Wishing For Him

"Well, I guess I should clean this up. It's because of me that we're in this mess right now anyways." Ethan sighed.

"Or.. We could just leave them here so when they wake up, they could clean it up themselves." I smiled.

Ethan looked at me and chuckled.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride home." I held out my hand, which Ethan took.

I flashed us out of there, a few seconds later, we were on the porch of the Morgan household.

"Uhm. Thanks Sarah." Ethan shot me his lop-sided smile before turning around to turn the door open.

"Wait!" I reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He twirled around, and soon we were facing each other once again. "Yes?"

"I thought.. Uh, if you wanna go for a little walk before you leave? Vampires can't sleep and I don't wanna stare at my wall all night." Ethan smiled, and grabbed my hand.

He started pulling my hand in the direction of the nearby park.

* * *

"Look! That looks like the Hulk!" I giggled.

Ethan turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

He laughed and shook his head. I laid my head on his shoulders, causing him to blush.

We were lying on the grass, looking up at the starry night. We've been doing this for the last 30 minutes.

"A shooting star! Make a wish Sarah." He closed his eyes and, as I assume, started making a wish in his head.

I did the same.

_I wish.. What did I want? A vampire cure? To go back to the day where I could have stopped Jessie from biting me? _I thought about it for a while. I wasn't sure what to wish for, or what I really wanted.

Ethan's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Look, it's getting late. I should probably get going."

"Alright." We walked back to the Morgans', this time, I'm not going to stop him.

"That was fun." Ethan grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem. That's what best friends do right?"

Ethan frowned and he looked to the ground. "Yeah."

I bit my lip, wanting to rewind what just happened. _I could've wished to stop being such an embarrassment in front of him.._

"Good night Sarah."

"Night Ethan."

"Wait, I forgot." He grabbed me by the shoulders and leaned in.

Before I knew it, I felt a pair of soft lips on mines. Ethan Morgan, was kissing me!

I automatically closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands found my waist.

Soon, oxygen was needed- for Ethan- and we pulled apart.

"Guess a wish on a star can come true,"said Ethan, putting a strand of my brown hair behind my ear.

That was when I knew what I wished for the whole time, even if I didn't say it.

I knew that in my heart I wished for something.

I wished for Ethan.

**ahahaha. Liked it? I think I did a pretty okay job on it..**

**Review? :) xo**


End file.
